Lee learns
by marquisodb
Summary: Lee learns how to love again and how feel again.


**Bad dream 6 **

**Lee Learns **

That night Lee couldn't sleep, he felt like he had really fucked up this time."Why am I such a ho all of the time? I need to keep it in my pants." Lee said to himself wanting to take back everything he has done. He knew he maybe a bit of a dick sometimes, but he knew this was just wrong. On the other hand Marc was have a great time for whatever reason. He was thinking about doing it again and again and maybe some more. Things were starting to get horrid and getting worst by the second. Then just when you thought things couldn't get any worst.

That the next morning, Tony had Kelvin come over. "Hey babe, how's my man today?" Tony said to Kelvin. "I'm good honey, you ready to go?" Kelvin said blushing as he gave Tony a kiss. They walk into the living room and saw Lee sitting on the couch. "What's up bro, good morning!?" Tony says to him. Lee was feels weird about even talking to him at all. So he tried to say as little as he could. "Hey, nothing much just TV you know." Lee said trying not to sound so awkward. "Kelvin and I are going to hang out today, would you like to come with us?" Tony asked. "Uh-uh no-no I have stuff to do today." Lee said. "What I but really wanted to hang with you and Kelvin today." Tony said in starting to wine. Lee had a hard time with Tony when he wines it made Lee want to do anything he said. "Marc and I are in trouble remember, so yeah can't go." Lee said fast trying to make something up as fast he could."Your not in trouble anymore Mom and Dad let you off for fixing everything." Tony said looking at Lee strangely. "Uh.." Lee said. Tony looked at him even stranger. "Dude are okay your acting really weird today?" Tony asked. "No I'm good, I got to go!" Lee yelled and ran out of the room.

He ran up the straits right into the bathroom were Marc was brushing his teeth. Lee zoomed in hella fast in the room. "Dude, I have to tell you something!" Lee said. "Oh Man, it's not ''I'm in love with you'' again is it?" Marc said looking at himself in the mirror. "No, I had sex with Tony last night after you did!" Lee yelled. "Man why did you fucked with him when I left? You could have did it with us, hell I don't give a damn." Marc said. Lee looked at Marc with his mouth open as wide as it could go. Marc has always been the voice of reason in a bad spot and now he's acting like this. "What the fuck, have you gone crazy? Shit this is all crazy!" Lee yelled. "Hey, why are you acting like such pleb about this hole thing? You act like you care about what happens now. Just get over it dude and move on. I have and I feel great." Marc said. Lee just looked at him, in a peculiarly way a very peculiarly way and he just started to yell. "One what the hell is a pleb and two I must be crazy! Have you lost your damn mind? Do you freaking hear yourself, you sound like me? This is how I would deal with something like; I would just act like everything is okay, but I really know it's not." Lee yelled. "Get off my ass Lee or get on I won't tell if you won't." Marc said. "What has happened to you, have completely lost you mind? What happened to my playful brother who was smart, funny, and cool to hang with. And doesn't act like such a ass?" Lee asked. "Oh, What are you mad about, that I'm taking Tony back from you or is it that your just mad that you can't have me or him so your losing your mind?" Marc asked looking at Lee in the mirror waiting for his answer. Lee waited a second before saying anything. "You know I did love you once, but now I see why I don't anymore." Lee said as he walked out the bathroom, leaving Marc face in distress.

Lee go's to his room shut his door and lays in his bed trying to find out what is he going to do about what is going on in this house. "What am I going to do?" Lee said to himself. "Marc's a unbalanced, maniac, and Tony's a hoe ass, and I'm just not me anymore. What's happening to me, why do I have these feeling inside of me and why won't they stop? I feel sick like something's inside of me." Lee trows up into a small trashcan in his room. He cleaned himself up, then Megan comes into his room. "Are you okay, you look a little pale?" She asked. "No I feel like everything is changing and I can't stop it from changing and I want it to stop." He put his head under his pillow. "Mhm I see, It's okay your just feeling a little bad about what you did. As long as you just keep on moving forward you'll be find." She said. "Thanks I needed that." Lee said getting up from his bed.

Lee and Megan runs out of his room and down the stairs, when the hear Tony talking loudly. "Hey Mom, Dad guess what I'm pregnant!" Tony said. "Wait what?!" Dad yelled. "I had sex with Kelvin and my body must have created a boy uterus or something. I didn't know guys could do that." Tony said. "Most boy can't, but Tony they can't." Mom said. "Wait your having a baby, a baby, baby?" Lee asked. "Yep, I'm think if it's a boy I'll name him Tony Junior or if it's a girl CeCe." Tony said. "Wait a real baby?" Lee asked again. "Oh, I so happy for you two. I was happy and sad for you when you said your gay, because I know you always wanted kids and now Tony if you can have a baby, Mommy want grand kids." Mom said. "For real a baby?!" Lee yelled in shocked. "Yes." Kelvin said. "Oh my god, Tony really. I so happy for you!" Megan said. "Thanks I'm so happy, I can't believe this is happening to me!" Tony said. "Wait are you serious? I don't think guys can have kids it's not realistic and even if they can your way to young." Lee said. Tony looks at him and whisper. "Not to young for you to fuck." Lee almost shot him in his face."Anything can happen in life and I guess that now guys can now make babies." Dad said.

"That doesn't even make any sense. There is noway that Tony going to push a real life baby out of his penis. Look we all know he's lying!" Lee said. "Why do you think he's lying? I mean is it that hard to just believe?" Kelvin asked. "He's just... just, just Ahh. This is just stupid and you know it!" Lee shouted. Every one stopped and looked at him. Megan grabs Lee by the arm and takes him outside. "You need to cool it Lee. Our brother is in there telling people that he's having a baby, so just be happy about it. All I am saying is that you can't let this jealousy thing mess up your relationships with your brother." Megan said. "But..." Lee said. "I know a boy having a baby is hard to believe but I think he may be telling to the truth." Megan said. "Why do you think he's telling the truth? None of this makes an sense." Lee said. "Well if someone puts their cum in you then you could have have baby." Megan said. "Duh, if your a girl. The last time I checked Tony was a boy." Lee said. Megan looked at him strangely, she had an idea in her head but was not sure how to say it pleasantly. So she just said it.

"When was the last time you checked?" Megan asked. Lee face froze in shock, he didn't think she would go there. "What does that suppose to mean?" Lee asked. "Oh come on Lee don't try act like you didn't fuck Tony last night." Megan yelled. "How did you know that?" Lee asked. "When you live with a round you all you fine stuff out that you didn't need to know." She said. "Oh, hehehe." Lee laughed in a small voice. "You need to stop acting like such an ass and just go talk to him, you may fine out somethings." Megan said. "Megan can I tell you something but you can't tell anyone?" Lee asked. "Sure, Lee anytime you need to talk you can talk to me." Megan said. "I really think Tony is pregnant..." Lee said. "But you just said." Megan said. "...with my kid!" Lee said. "What, what, and what. Lee you have lost it." Megan said. "No I think I'm right he ate my cum and put some it in his asshole and now I all of sudden he pregnant there is something wrong there." Lee said. "Ew you boys and your sex talk. Wait do you really think it's your kid or is it Marc's kid or is it Kelvin's." Megan asked. "Or is there a kid?" Lee said. She puts her head down. "This is going to end bad." She said.

Later that same day Tony and Kelvin were talking. "So how my baby?" Kelvin asked. "Me or the baby?" Tony asked. "Both of you." Kelvin said. "Well I'm good and so little TJ." Tony said. "Good I'm really liking this whole Dad thing, today I even go a job." Kelvin said. "Really that's great!" Tony said. Marc walks into the room naked. "Hey I didn't know anyone was down here." Marc said. Marc knew damn well that they were down there. He was trying to get Tony to sleep with him because Marc was acting like a big ass hoe. "It's okay." Tony said. "Wow Marc I didn't know you were so hung." Kelvin said. "Kel don't talk about my brother like that!" Tony said. "Babe I'm just saying, look at him it's huge." Kelvin said. "Whatever, Marc go put something on." Tony yelled sounding hella jealous. "I live here as much as you do, don't act like your better then anyone else." Marc said. "I'm not whatever, come on Kelvin let go." Tony said pulling Kelvin out of the room.

Once they were gone Marc laughed. "Looks like Kel has good taste." Lee walks in and says. "Not if he's looking at you." Marc was gets mad. "Oh don't act like that, it's all in good fun." Marc said. "Yeah fun for you!" Lee yelled. Marc got up in Lee's face. "Oh Don't be start that shit again. Look I can't help it if Kelvin likes what he sees." Marc said. "Wow I can't believe what a jerk you are." Lee said. "Well now it's time to learn." Marc said as he laughed. Lee walked out. "Man I was right he's lost it." Lee said to himself. Lee goes outside and takes a walk, the birds are sing, the sun is shining on the freshly cut grass. He walks down the street, he takes a breath of fresh air. "This is nice, just some time away from all of that crazy shit." Lee said. Lee fines himself in a small forest of trees, he see's a fallen tree branch and sits on it. "Wow this is the most peace I've had in the last weeks. If I ever get to pissed or anything again I'm coming here I just love it here." Lee said. Lee sits on the branch he puts his head down and thinks. Until a boy walks up to him with a nervous look on his face. "Um Hi, that branch looks a little lonely, do you mind if I sit here with you?" He asked. "Oh sure man it's cool." Lee said. "Oh my names Nick." Nick said. "I'm Lee." Lee said. Nick had a blue and black T-shirt with a black pair of jeans on. His hair was black and so was his coat.

He looks at Lee. "Well what's wrong?" Nick asked. "Nothing just family stuff." Lee said. "Oh I know how that is, I remember the time I fell in love with both of my brothers, that was a crazy ass year." Nick said. "Wait what did you just say?" Lee asked quickly. "Oh I fell in love with my younger brothers, it was crazy worst thing ever." Nick said. "I know how you feel." Lee said. "I know you do." Nick said. "What how!?" Lee yelled. "I just knew." Nick said. "Well your right, I've found myself in this and just can't get out of it." Lee said. "I know a way you can get out of it." Nick said as he stood up. Lee jumped up as well. "How?" Lee gasped. Nick looked at him a laughed. "You really don't want to be the other woman anymore. Do you?" "No I hate it, now how do I get out of this mess?" Lee asked. "Easy, Lee would you like to go out with me on a date to night?" Nick asked trying not to sound to nervous. "Really, wait I'm not a hoe, if your looking for sex go ask my brothers." Lee asked. "Uh I just wanted to know did you want go out with me. You know you and I, the fair it would be fun." Nick said. "Oh Sorry I thought were trying to ask me out on a date, hahaha." Lee laughed. "Yeah I did come on let's go to the fair." Nick said.

"Wait, really you and me together on a date, but we just met?" Lee asked. "Yeah and we can get to know each other better at the fair, will you come on already." Nick said as he grabs Lee by the arm and pulled him. "Dude were going to miss all the fun." As the day soon became night they had made it to the fair. The neon lights dances in the air like magic. "Wow, it's beautiful." Lee said. "I know you are, I mean they are." Nick said nervously. Lee just laughed. The cold air blew making Lee shiver. Nick takes off this coat and puts it around Lee. "Here you look cold." He said. "Thanks that's really nice of you." Lee said back to him. The fair was blazing with light everywhere. Lee wasn't really sure about the feeling he was starting to have but he liked them. "This is nice of you to come and just hang with me when you don't even know me." Lee said. Nick looked at him softly and said. "Ever heard of love at first sight?" Lee blushed and he push him a little and said. "Nick!" They laugh and got on some rides, and talked about their lives. How they felt about different things. "This is really fun, I'm having a great time and a great day because of you, so thanks." Lee said. Nick had a small frown on his face. "What's wrong, did I say something?" Lee asked. "No it's just I'm had a lot of fun too and I don't want this night to end and never see you again." Nick said. "Aw that's the sweetest thing I have ever heard." Lee said.

Nick laughed and said. "But that's how I feel. Your right this was so fun, but it's really late and we should be in bed." "Yeah in bed." Lee said. "Uh not like that." Nick said. They laughed. "I'll walk you if you want." Nick said. "No I'm good, this was great." Lee said. "Here my number call when you make it home." Nick said. "Ok, night." Lee said walking off into the night. "Night my sweet, sweet Lee." Nick as he walking in the opposite direction.

Lee made it back home, he couldn't wait to call up Nick. He walked into the house and there was Tony and Marc lying on the ground butt naked sleep. "You what, I just don't give a damn?" Lee said to himself. Lee starts making himself a sandwich, the smell must have made Tony wake up. "Oh hey Lee, we waited up all night for you to come back." Tony said. Lee continued making his sandwich. "Why for a threesome?" Lee said. Marc wakes up too. "Lee don't be a stick in the mud. Come give me some of that big ass Lee dick." Marc said. "You know what fuck you Marc!?" Lee said. "Maybe if you did more of that I would shut up." Marc said. "I'm not doing this tonight." Lee said and he took him and his food out of there. He went to his room to make a call.

Nick was in his room on his bed reading a book, when his phone started ringing."Hello?" He asked. "Hey it's me Lee." Lee said. "Lee is that you really you sound different on the phone, I didn't know it was you." Nick said. "Yeah I see, well just called to let you know I made it home." Lee said. "That's it?" Nick asked. "What do you mean?" Lee said. "You didn't want to see how I was or anything?" Nick asked acting like he was sad. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." Lee said. "I'm just kidding man calm down." Nick laughed. "Oh ha ha." Lee faked laughed. "But I know why you really called, to say ''Oh Nick I love you so much and don't you forget it.'' hahaha." Nick laughed. Lee's face turned red, Nick couldn't see it but he knew. "Sorry didn't mean to make you blush like that again." Nick said. "What makes you think I blushed?" Lee asked. "I know you." Nick said and Lee's face did it again. "Stop blushing baby." Nick said. "I'm not your baby." Lee said. "Really, you act like it." Nick said. Lee's face got even more red. "Will you stop making me do that!?" Lee yelled. "One I'm not doing anything, two you just like me, and three you are my baby. Do you know why?" Nick asked. "Why?" Lee asked. "It's because I love you Lee, I love you I really do. I want to be with you because you make me happy and that's all I want. That and for you to be happy and I know you are so don't lie to me." Nick said. Lee looked at the phone and paused for a second. Then his face got so red he look like an apple. "Is that how you really feel about me?" Lee asked. Before Nick could say anything, he heard a loud banging noise. Nick leaped up from out of his bed, and dropped his phone on the ground. Lee looked at the phone. "Hello!" Lee said then the phone cut off. Lee looked at the phone like ''What the fuck''. Lee tired called him back but his phone didn't pick up.

All night Lee couldn't sleep a wink, he felt troubled about what may have happened to Nick that night. He sat in his bed thinking about his day. Tony came into his room. "You ok bro?" Tony asked. "Yeah, yeah I'm, I'm...not ok I'm just not." Lee cried. Tony grabbed his and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Tony stop it just stop it, I can't take it anymore. You and Marc are going to make me go bat shit insane. I mean every time I try to stop with you, you come back to me. Just leave me alone!" Lee yelled at Tony. "I'm sorry is that why your so upset?" Tony asked. "Yes...no...I don't know anymore." Lee said. "I will not mess with you anymore ever ok bro." Tony said. "Ok Tony but if you ever..." Lee said. "Don't even think about anymore I will not do anything. So what's really got you all mess up dude?" Tony asked. "It's my friend I think he may be in trouble." Lee said. "Oh I see you like this person." Tony said. Lee face got red again. "No! I just am worried he may be in trouble." Lee explained. "Yeah dude your not fooling anyone with that. I know you like this guy, I can smell it in the air...and your blushing." Tony said. "So!" Lee said. "And is that his coat in on your bed?" Tony asked. "Ok fine I think I like him but he could be it trouble and I have noway to know for sure." Lee said. "You could sneak out and go to his house. I'll clover for if you want." Tony said. "I don't know where he lives...wait you'd help me?" Lee asked. "You are my brother." Tony said. "Thanks I know where to go, be back late see you later." Lee said as he jumped out from a window.

Lee jumped on his bike and zoomed down the street. He had a plan, a plan to fine out where Nick lived. He pulled out his phone and called Jerry. "Jer sorry for calling so late but I need help." Lee said. "It's ok what's wrong?" Jerry asked. "I need you to look up some info on a Nick Dover." Lee said. "All right done. Nick Dover; 16 year old, 11th grade, eye color green..." Jerry said. "I know all that I mean where dose he live I think he' s in trouble." Lee said. "Oh dear, he lives on 2640 Dover Dr." Jerry said. "Alright thanks Jerry I own you one." Lee said. "I think there is something else you may want to know first." Jerry said but Lee was already off of the phone.

He was going faster then most cars on the street. He pulls up to 2640 Dover Dr. and see's a huge mansion house. "What the fuck?" Lee said. He drops his bike and looks at the gate with a keypad on it. "Ok well this is a shock." Lee said to himself. Behind the gate is a mile high hill with the greenest grass ever and three limos parked at the front. Lee knew he had to get in. "There are two ways I can get in. I can 1. press the call log and hope that someone answers or 2. I can be the damn spy that I am and break into this bitch." Lee said to himself. "Yeah 2 is good."

He activated his spy suit and he jumped over the gate and jet booted all the way to the mansion's side door. He looked in the house and saw cameras all over. He slipped past all of them easily. Then he turned his gravitation shoe on and walked a round on the high ceilings. "Whoa this place is great." He said. He saw Nick's video game room. "Cool he has all the new games. He rich, Nick is rich. I can't believe it, he doesn't seem like a rich dude. This is so strange." He said. He see's a sign on the wall that says ''You are here.'' "Really they have a ''You are here sign'' in here." He yelled really loudly. He covered his mouth, then he heard a door open. "Oh shit." He whispered. Nick came from out of a room and walked quietly down the hall. Lee could see him in was darkness but Nick couldn't see him. "Looks like I did it again." Nick said out loud. Lee wondered what he was talking about. What had he just done? Nick walks into another room. "Looks like lover boy has a secret." Lee whispered. "Who said that?" Nick asked.

Lee was stock-still on the upper surface of the ceiling. "Oh shit!" He said to himself. "I said who said that?" Nick began. "I know someone or something is here now show yourself. I don't want to have to fuck you up, so make it easy and show your." Lee looked at the ground thinking. "Do I really look that stupid to this guy?" Nick walked near the light switch to turn it on. Lee quietly freaked the hell out, he knew as soon as he turned that light on it would be all over. Nick would see it was Lee and he would be mad and kill him or something and Lee would get fired from being a spy too if Nick said anything to anyone. Lee Knew he had to get the hell out of this house. Lee started thinking. "How can I get out of here without him seeing me." Then it came to him. "I got it!"

While it was dark in the hallway still, Lee jumped off the ceiling and ran. He ran so fast Nick didn't even try to go after him. "And don't ever come back!" Nick yelled. Lee jet booted home as fast as he could. When he go back home into his room Tony was waiting for to see how did it go. Lee crash landed into his bed face first. "Dude are you ok!?" Tony asked. "No, yes, I don't know!" Lee yelled. "Calm down man what happened?" Tony asked. "Dude it's crazy first I get there and I fine out he's rich then I get into his house and he come from out of some saying ''Looks like I did it again!''" Lee yelled extremely accelerated. "Slow down, remember I have no idea what your talking about so just calm down and think so you can explain." Tony said. Lee took a deep breath and calmly explained everything.

Once Lee was done Tony looked puzzled. "Well sounds to me like your having second thoughts about him." Tony said. "I am I guess a little. I mean it's a little weird when someone come's from a room saying weird stuff to themselves." Lee explained. "Yes and No, I say crazy stuff all the time." Tony said. "Yeah that's true. You know what in the morning I'm going to ask him about where he lives and see what he says." Lee said. "I think he going to be cool about it." Tony said. "I don't..." Lee said.


End file.
